


Break, the Chain

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Pandora Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the death of Break is just too much, what lengths will people go to in order to cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break, the Chain Prologue

“Kevin. Oh, Kevin.”  
Only the sound of a few footsteps approaching and a voice could be heard.  
“It's time to wake-up, Kevin. You can't sleep forever.”  
And hand gently ran over his face and gently traced the outline of his left eye socket. There was some giggling.  
“Why won't you wake-up, Kevin? Is it because I'm using your old name? Okay then. Xerxes, it's time to wake-up. I know you can hear me.”  
There was a bit of movement.  
“There we go. I knew you were still in there. Now open your eye. I promise you don't need to move any more than that.” The girl's voice was a gentle whisper. “Just open your eye.”  
An eyelid suddenly opened, revealing a bright red eye.  
“Good. You've awoken."  
"I've what?" He tried sitting up, but grabbed his chest and fell back.  
"Shh. No moving. No talking. Just relax. I don't want you to be hurt anymore than you already are."  
"Will of the Abyss? Is that you?"  
"Yes, Kevin. I saved you."  
He winced at Kevin. "Why would you save me?"  
"Because you have yet to finish what you promised me." She giggled.  
"I tried. I tried the best I could. I'm sorry I couldn't manage it."  
"Don't worry. I'll send you back and you can finish things off."  
"I don't know if I could go through with another time skip. I don't want to know who died without me around. I don't want to hear about Gilbert or Reim's deaths. I definitely don't want to hear of Sharon's. I want to protect them. I won't be able to deal with the news. Just let me die.  
"I'm not going to let you die." She smiled.  
"What are you going to do then?"  
"I'll make you into a chain. You will be able to contract with someone from your time. One of your friends will be going to the abyss doors to speak and get you back. I will send you back as a chain."  
"Who is going to be my contractor?"  
She ran a hand around his eye socket. "You'll see. And I know you'll like them."  
"What will my abilities be?" He flinched at the touch.  
"You'll have all the mad hatter abilities. You will like a combination of the Hatter chain and yourself."  
"I guess that would be interesting."  
"It will be. Trust me."  
The Will of the Abyss smiled before there was a large flash of light.


	2. Break, the Chain 1

The funeral had just ended. Sharon, Gilbert, Reim, Alice, and Oz were all at the Rainsworth manor. It was very silent.  
“So it was a nice funeral.”  
Oz semi smiled as he tried to break the silence.  
“There is no such thing as a nice funeral.” Gilbert huffed.  
“No need to be upset, Gilbert.” Sharon patted his shoulder.  
“There kind of is. Reim, are you alright? You've been silent all day.”  
“I'm fine. I just want to keep myself composed.” Reim sighed. “Though his death was very tragic, he knew it was coming. It makes me feel better if I remind myself of that.”  
“Thank you for being strong, Reim. I'm glad one of us is being strong.”  
Oz and Gilbert didn't say anything about Sharon's comment. They agreed they weren't being strong.  
“Why are you so sad about losing that stupid clown anyways?” Alice stuck her tongue out. “He wasn't that great.”  
“Now, now Alice.” Sharon gripped Alice's shoulder extremely tight. “Just because he wasn't very important to you doesn't mean he wasn't important to others.”  
“As long as you don't expect me to bawl my eyes out like the others, you can be right.”  
Sharon squeezed Alice's shoulder harder.  
“I mean it's a bad thing, onii-chan.”  
“I'm glad you understand.”  
Alice hid behind Oz when Sharon released her. Everything went silent again.  
“Why didn't we bury Emily with him?” Gilbert was staring at the ground. “It would have made sense.”  
“I couldn't bring myself to bury that part of him.” Sharon started sobbing.  
“Please don't cry, Miss Sharon.” Reim held her. “Things will be alright.”  
“I miss him so much.”  
Reim checked his watch.  
“I'm sorry to leave everyone so soon, but Sheryl-sama requested that I meet with her in five minutes. Gilbert, I think you can help her.”  
Gilbert nods and puts his arm around Sharon.  
“I hope I will be able to return soon.”  
Reim fixes his glasses and leaves the room to find Sheryl.  
“I wonder what grandmother wants to speak with him about.”  
“Perhaps she wants him to take care of you.”  
Sharon nods and buries her face in Gilbert's shirt.

Reim and Sheryl had gone down to the basement and stopped at the gates to the abyss.  
“I hate to question your judgement, but are you sure I am the right person to do this? I feel I am too weak to handle this.”  
Reim slowly approached the doors.  
“Reim, I am one hundred percent positive you are the right choice. I know much more than you could imagine.”  
“But this is illegal.”  
“I know you want to save your friend, so I won't tell anyone.”  
Reim nodded. He hesitantly pressed his hand to the door. He saw nothing but darkness and heard only laughter as he had an arm grabbed by a chain.


	3. Break, the Chain 2

When Reim stepped out, he saw a large chain wearing a hat, mask, and long cloak. It had a big smile and a glowing red eye. A sword hung down where the right arm should have been. Reim's mouth dropped.  
“What is this? This is not what I thought I would see.”  
Reim clutches his chest as the seal appears. He turns to Sheryl.  
“Is this what you expected?”  
She laughed lightly. “Xerxes, you're scaring him. Turn into something less terrifying.”  
Reim's jaw dropped. “Xerxes?”  
The giant chain nodded and shrunk to a very tiny size, landing on Reim's shoulder.  
“Xerxes, is that really you?”  
Reim put the tiny Break in his hand.  
“Yes. The Will of the Abyss was nice enough to save me and send me back.” He spun around. "I like these new clothes."  
"Even if you aren't your normal shape and size, I'm glad to see you back here." Reim poked him.  
Break fell over. "Yeah. It's good to be back. Thank you for letting him do this, Sheryl-sama!"  
"You're welcome, Xerxes."  
Break starts crawling up Reim's sleeve.  
"Xerxes, what do you plan on doing when you get to my shoulder?"  
"I'm going to live in your pocket." Break jumped into Reim's front pocket. "No one will see me if I'm in here."  
"Yeah, but you might suffocate in there."  
"I'll find a way to breathe."  
He sinks in and moves around until he finds a good way to be comfortable and get air.  
"Much better. I'm good to go. You can go back and comfort everyone now."  
Reim sighs a bit. "Alright. It's going to be odd feeding you."  
"Just accidentally drop pieces of strawberries in here and I'll be fine."  
"Alright. and your chain form is nice. You finally aren't short all the time. Though this form mustn't be much fun." Reim smiled and laughed a bit.  
"You are so lucky I am only six inches tall or I would push you down and drop paperwork allover you!"  
Break pouted a bit.  
"It's good to have you back, Break."  
"It's good to be back. Now go upstairs and comfort everyone."  
"I'm going. I'm going. Thank you for this, Sheryl-sama.”  
“You're welcome, Reim. I knew he meant a lot to you.”  
Reim smiles and goes back upstairs.  
“Xerxes, are you okay in there?” Reim checked his pocket.  
“Go away. I'm sleeping.”  
Break pulled his hat over his face and fell asleep. He pulled his cloak shut tight. When Reim found everyone again, Sharon had finally stopped crying.  
“What did grandmother need?” Sharon sobbed.  
“She said to leave it between the two of us.”  
“Alright.”  
“If you don't mind, I have return to Duke Barma.”  
“Bye, Reim.” Sharon sobbed again.  
“Bye.”  
“See you at the next conference.”  
Reim smiled, waved, and left.


	4. Break, the Chain 3

Break was messing around with Reim's pens.  
“Reim, are we ever going to go out and hunt chains? Watching you do nothing but paperwork is so boring.”  
He flops over.  
“I have to wait until I can find cases I can do that no one can find out about. I am not supposed to have an illegal contract.”  
Break sighs. “Then go and steal some minor ones from Pandora. They'll never notice something like that missing.”  
"I will steal them when I have the chance. I think I should be able to do that tonight."  
"Reim turned into such a bad man since I've been gone. Help me up. My arms are too awkward to stand myself up."  
Reim stands him up. "This is a strange form. I wonder why she made you like this. I wonder why she gave you a second form."  
"What can I say? She's strange." He shrugs.  
"I can tell. I promise to take you out to kill some chains tonight. Just stay quiet about it. Sheryl will kill both of us if we're found out." He shivered at the thought.  
"I'd just go back to the abyss."  
"I wouldn't! I'd still be dead!"  
"I won't let you die, Reim."  
"How kind of you. Why didn't you have the Will turn you back into a human?"  
"I don't think she could do that to me. I never received an answer when I asked about it."  
"Maybe she wanted to send you back to your own time and the only way to do that was to change you into a chain."  
"Yeah. That makes more sense." He looks away.  
"What kind of chain would you like to attack first?"  
"I want to attack the most powerful chain there is to attack."  
"You'll have to decide the most powerful card there is to attack. Pandora would notice if we went after a large chain."  
"What if we "accidentally" ran into a large chain? Can we attack it and pretend it just disappeared? Or maybe another illegal contractor could have ran by and killed it."  
"I'm not going to lie about it."  
"But the second one wouldn't be a lie."  
Reim pushed Break to his back.  
"That was just cruel." Break struggled, but failed. "So cruel."  
"I'm not doing anything that would get us caught. I'm not stupid."  
Break pouted. "It isn't a stupid idea. It's a fun idea."  
"I will find something entertaining enough for you to kill. Is that better?"  
"Help me up and that will be better."  
Reim pulls him back up.

That night, Reim snuck into Pandora to look at the cases needed taking care of. Reim held one up to Break.  
"Here. It isn't too hard and it isn't too boring. Would you like to do this one?"  
Break jumped onto the paper and read it.  
"It seems a bit boring, but I guess we can do this one. Let's go."  
Reim grabs Break, puts away the papers, and leaves.  
"You sure you're up for this, Reim?"  
"I am up for anything that will help me fix everything."  
Break smiles as they go out and hunt for the chain.  
"Don't worry, Reim. I'll make sure I protect you."


	5. Break, the Chain 4

Reim was walking down an alleyway with Break still sitting in his pocket.  
"So what exactly does your chain form do?" Reim looks down at Break. "It certainly is... different."  
"I'm not entirely sure. We'll find out soon."  
"How do you not know what you can do?"  
"I just became a chain and I didn't come with an instruction manual."  
"I hope nothing goes wrong."  
"Stop worrying. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
"I'm not worried about myself. I'll be f-"  
The chain jumped and landed right in front of Reim.  
"Maybe I won't be fine."  
"Release my powers and you'll be fine." Break slid out of Reim's pocket and to the ground. "Are you ready?"  
"Yeah."  
Reim backs up as Break grows into his chain form. Break smiles creepily and laughs. His sword arm grows long as he begins fighting. Reim starts looking for the contractor. He turns when there was a loud noise behind him. The chain Break was fighting fell to the ground in two pieces. It exploded everywhere. Break went to his normal form and fell on Reim's hand.  
"That was fun. Until now."  
"Quiet." Reim puts Break in his pocket. "We have to find the contractor."  
Reim stopped for a second before slowly moving on.  
"Reim, you okay?"  
"Yeah. It just hurts. I'll be fine."  
"Just leave the contractor go and return home. You can go man-hunting the next time we go out."  
Reim nodded. "Right."  
"You'll get used to it after your third or fourth try."  
"Alright. You don't feel the need to eat humans, do you?"  
"No. Just sugar. I'm going to sleep." Break stretches. "Feel better."  
"Yeah. I'll try."

In the morning, some of the Pandora members were confused about the missing file. It wasn't that big of a deal, but they still needed to know what happened.  
"Sharon." Oz stretched. "Why are we at Pandora so early?"  
"Yeah." Alice yawned. "I didn't sleep enough."  
"We got a call that someone broke into Pandora and stole some files. Reim and Gilbert were here, so they might know something."  
Gilbert and a half awake Reim walked up.  
"Reim, are you alright?" Oz poked Reim.  
"Yeah. I just didn't sleep well. I can't believe I didn't hear anyone last night."  
Break laughed quietly.  
"Yeah. It's strange no one heard it. I was awake most of the night." Gilbert stretched. "I usually don't miss things like that."  
"It's strange no one noticed."  
Reim almost fell over and Gilbert held him up.  
"So there's nothing big going on here?" Alice crossed her arms.  
"No. Not really." Gilbert sighed. "I'm taking Reim back to his room."  
Gilbert and Reim turned and walked off.  
"I want to go home."  
"Alright, Alice." Sharon smiled. "I wonder why someone would steal a small case."  
Oz shrugged. "Maybe they thought it would go unnoticed."

Reim had collapsed in his bed.  
"That went different than planned." Break smiled.  
"Just stay quiet and let me sleep."  
"Alright. Sleep well, Reim."  
"I'll try."


	6. Break, the Chain 5

Sharon, Oz, Alice, and Gilbert were on their way back to the Rainsworth manor.  
"Has anyone noticed how strange Reim is acting lately?" Sharon turned away from the window.  
"Isn't he always acting weird?" Alice rolled her eyes.  
"Shut up, stupid rabbit. This death affected Reim more than he wants us to realize, and it's probably bugging him that he has to keep it all inside."  
"I agree with Gil. Reim's probably upset." Oz nodded.  
Sharon sighs. "Well, I hope he doesn't get too stressed."  
Gilbert nodded. “With the level of stress he has already, he might just crash and burn. I'm a bit worried about that.”  
“I think we all feel that way.”

 

"Break, where did you go this time?" Reim was searching his room for Break. "You were just in my pocket. This isn't funny!"  
Reim stormed out of the room to search for Break. He suddenly stopped.  
"He could put in the wash."  
Reim hurried to the laundry room. He stopped everything and pulled Break out of a pile of soaking wet clothes.  
"Sorry about that, Break."  
"Sorry? Is that all you have to say? You let someone throw me in the wash! I could have drown in there!"  
"I don't think chains can drown."  
"Just get me into some dry clothes. I'm freezing."  
Reim sighed and took Break to his room.  
"I really need to get someone who knows how to sew to make clothes for you.”  
“Your cloaks are fine. Though it wouldn't hurt for you to mention something to Sharon.”  
“But how will I ask? I don't play with dolls.”  
“Ask someone who won't question you.” Break rolled his eyes. “Did you grab an outfit, yet?”  
A small shirt and pants fell on Break.  
“Thank you.”  
“I'm still not completely sure how to go about this. Explain it.”  
“Well, I made a deal with the Will of the Abyss to change the past. You will have to do something along the lines.”  
“I still don't understand why she couldn't change it so you didn't die.”  
“It was too complicated for her to do.”  
“But she changed the past with The S-”  
“It was too complicated, okay?” Break crossed his arms and huffed. “Now stop asking about it.”  
“Fine. I'll stop asking you about it. Even though there has to be a lie in there somewhere.”  
“There is no lie!”  
There was a knock at the door. Reim quickly dropped Break in his pocket.  
“Reim.”  
Reim sighed in relief when a servant spoke.  
“Your presence is being requested. And who have you been speaking too?”  
Reim opened the door. “No one. I'll be going then.”  
Reim quickly walked away. Break lifted his head out of the pocket.  
“Maybe you should be quieter when you talk to me.” Break smiled.  
“Be quiet. I have no idea who will be here and no one needs to find you.”  
“Alright.”  
Break sunk back into Reim's pocket right before Reim entered the foyer.  
“Hello, Reim.”


	7. Break, the Chain 6

“Hello, Gilbert. Why are you here?” Reim was trying not to have a panic attack.  
“I'm getting worried about you and so is Sharon. Are you doing alright?”  
“I'm doing well.”  
“I know you're upset, Reim. You don't have to bottle it up.” Gilbert sighed. “I think you need to show it.”  
“Gilbert, I'm glad you're concerned, but I can assure you I'm fine. I've accepted the death and I don't feel terrible anymore.”  
“Alright. I just needed to know you weren't doing something ridiculous because of his death.”  
“What do you mean by ridiculous?”  
“I don't know. Plotting a serious revenge plan. Making an illegal contract for the same reason Break. Well, I know you wouldn't do that last part.” Gilbert sighed. “I noticed you've been talking to yourself a lot.”  
“I'm only thinking out loud.”  
Gilbert nodded. “I just needed to make sure you were doing well. I guess I'll be leaving.”  
Before Gilbert fully turned, Break stuck his head out of Reim's pocket.  
“I'm glad he's leaving. It's so hard to breathe in there.”  
Gilbert stopped and turned back to Reim.  
“Whose voice did I just hear?”  
Break quickly went back into Reim's pocket.  
“Nothing.”  
“Reim, what did you do?”  
“I don't know what you mean.” Reim swallowed hard.  
Gilbert stared at the left side of Reim's chest.  
“You didn't.”  
“Gilbert, you don't understand.”  
Gilbert pulled Reim to another room.  
"I understand, Reim. Why did you do it?"  
"I was trying to get Break back."  
"Did you ever stop and consider what could happen if you don't get Break back? You won't even see him again because you'll thrown out years in the future."  
"I know the consequences of making an illegal contract."  
"Then you shouldn't have made one. Nobody wants Break dead, but you don't see anyone else going insane."  
"That's true, but this is something I need to do."  
"Why do you need to do this? You don't even know if things will change. And Sharon is already crying about Break's death. Do you really want her to cry over losing you?"  
"No. I don't. Gilbert, I know this will work."  
"How can you possibly know?"  
Break sighs and half climbs out of Reim's pocket.  
"Because the Will of the Abyss told me so." Break looks up. "Sorry, Reim. But you were about to crash and burn."  
Gilbert's mouth was wide open. He was shocked.  
"Is that a miniature Break or am I imagining things?"  
"It's Break in his non chain form."  
"Okay. Now I understand why you know this will work." Gilbert said it in a skeptic voice. "It's nice to see you again, Break." Gilbert turned. "I'll have the clothes finished soon."  
Gilbert walked out with a small smile on his face. He didn't want to look too happy.  
"Break, why did you show Gilbert you were here?" Reim lightly flicked Break's head. "He might tell someone."  
"Gilbert won't tell anyone. He isn't that stupid. Plus, he can help us. And you really need some help."  
"I will adjust to you being my chain and going on missions." Reim sighed. "Just give me time."  
"That's why we have Gilbert for now. Back up." Break smirked.  
"Alright. He's back up. I need to do some paperwork because of the missing file. Try to stay quiet."  
"I can't guarantee anything."


	8. Break, the Chain 7

It had been a week since Gilbert learned about Break being a chain. He was helping Reim with everything. Right now, they were walking down a dark alley.  
“I really appreciate this Gilbert.”  
“Remember I'm only here to help if something goes wrong. Take one of my guns.” Gilbert hands Reim a gun.  
“Thanks. I'll need this.” Reim sighed in relief now that he had a weapon.  
“I am not happy about this.” Break huffed. “Why am I wearing a bell again?”  
“If you fall out of my pocket, I'll be able to find you.”  
“Dumb idea. I won't fall out.”  
“It's just a precaution.”  
There was a loud noise. And they stopped. Gilbert hid.  
“Gilbert, what do I do?”  
“Knock the contractor out. If you can't, wound or kill him.”  
Reim set Break down so he could go to his chain form. They turn a corner where a small, but strong, chain stood.  
“Reim, find the contractor.”  
Reim nodded and walked off. Break began fighting. Reim flinched as chain blood splashed onto his face.  
"Just ignore it and keep walking."  
Reim wiped off the blood and continued his search. He saw someone and chased him. The person laughed as Reim fell behind.  
"I need different clothes for this."  
Reim got the gun ready and shot three times. One hit the man in the leg and slowed him down. Reim quickly ran to catch up with him.  
"You really think you can take me? My chain will destroy yours and you." He laughed. "Your card is weak."  
Reim grit his teeth. "He's not a card."  
Reim readied the gun again. He was about to shoot when there was a large burst of dark light.  
"Ha! I told you that your card was weaker than mine!" The man grabbed his chest. "What's happening?"  
"It seems my "card" is stronger than yours."  
"Something must've went wrong." The man passed out.  
"That went alright. For me anyways."  
Gilbert walked up with Break in his hand.  
"Congratulations. You caught your first contractor."  
Gilbert put Break on Reim's shoulder and Break almost collapsed.  
"How did everything go?"  
"That was a freaking strong card. It went alright, though. It didn't take too long to kill it."  
"You can talk later. We need to get out of here before we're caught."  
Gilbert started walking and Reim stayed next to him.  
"Here's your gun back. There are three bullets left."  
Gilbert took the gun. "Thanks."

When they reached the Barma manor, Gilbert left. Reim snuck inside and immediately went to a shower.  
"Something wrong, Reim?" Break smiled right before he was covered by clothes.  
"I have chain blood allover me. I do not like this one bit."  
Break managed to crawl out of the clothes. "You'll have to get used to it."  
"Yes. I know. I'll eventually adapt." Reim turns off the water and gets dressed before stepping out. "It will just take a few times. Five or six maybe."  
"I guess that's good for you. Now get me off this disgusting floor!"  
Reim set Break on his shoulder.  
"I will get used to it."  
"I'll never get used to being small. Or this stupid bell you're making me wear! So you have to adjust fast.”  
“I'll adjust soon.”  
“And make sure no one else finds out about this. Gilbert is an exception because he can help you."  
"If I remember correctly, you're the one who told Gilbert."  
"Only so he could help. Just make sure no one else knows."  
Reim walks in his room and drops Break on the bed. Break crawls on a pillow and Reim sits.  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure everything goes well."


	9. Break, the Chain 8

“I can't believe Break took his bell off. Where could he have possibly gone?"  
Reim had been running allover Pandora trying to find out where Break had gone. He had disappeared about two hours ago.  
"This is not good. Someone will catch him." Reim looked in a room. "Gilbert!" He burst in. "Have you seen Break anywhere?"  
"He's right here. You said Reim knew where you were."  
"Oh. I lied. Now keep writing." Break looked to Reim. "Sorry, Reim. I had something for Gilbert to do that I didn't want you to worry about."  
"Why did you remove the bell?"  
"So you wouldn't find me in here. Do you want to take me back?" Break smiled.  
"Yes. And I'm putting your bell back on."  
"No! Gilbert! Help me!"  
"Sorry. Busy."  
Reim lifted Break and put the bell on his neck.  
"Let's get going."  
"No." Break tried getting out of Reim's grip. "I'm busy here."  
"Break, I will keep writing what you want me to. Go with Reim."  
Break sighed. "You better make it good."  
"I will."  
"Take me away Reim."  
Reim nodded and walked away with Break in his pocket.  
"So what were you having Gilbert write for you?"  
"Just something that will help in the future."  
"And what exactly would that be?"  
"You'll see it in the future. What are we going to do? You really shouldn't be going out for a few more days since you're new at this. Although, you could kill one and sit in the blood to adjust."  
"I'm going to practice shooting. Gilbert gave me a gun and told me where to practice." Reim sighed. "I'm terrible."  
"I want you to learn swordsmanship, too."  
"Where am I supposed to get a sword?"  
"You can use my sword."  
Reim suddenly stopped walking. "Do you really want me to use your sword?"  
"Of course I do. You're my best friend, so why wouldn't I want you to use it?"  
"I guess there's really no reason." Reim began walking again.  
"Exactly. Now go get my sword. Where is it, anyways?"  
"It's in your room at the Rainsworth manor. No one could bring themselves to touch any of your stuff."  
"I'm glad you were so sad about my death. Now get over it and go steal my sword."  
"I don't know if I'd be able to sneak it out."  
"Reim. Go to my room and steal my stuff. Right now."  
"Later. I'll stick to practicing with guns for now."  
"Alright. Lame, but alright. I expect you to get it sometime."  
Reim rolled his eyes. "I'll manage to get it. I just need a reasonable excuse to visit."  
Break groaned. "You really need to do more daring things. You are so boring."  
"Yes. Making this illegal contract was boring."  
"It's boring until you learn how to do things with it."  
“I can summon you.”  
Reim walked outside and searched for where he was told to go.  
“Yeah, but you need to do things on your own so your incuse doesn't go too far.”  
“Yes. I know. Here we are. A wide open space to shoot.”  
“Don't hurt any trees.”  
“I'm obviously going to hurt trees.”  
“Don't hurt yourself or me.”  
“I definitely won't hurt you.”  
“I know. I'll help you with this. I know you know the basics, but I've never seen you shoot or aim. Now point directly that way.”  
Reim does as told.  
“Straighten your arms and stop shaking.”  
“Alright. What now?”  
“Simple. Shoot.”


	10. Break, the Chain 9

Break was sitting on Reim's bed and pouting. Reim had decided to leave him behind when retrieving the sword.  
“This is ridiculous. I wouldn't be hurt or lost if I went with him. I would stay in his pocket. He just didn't want me to see him doing something wrong.” Break huffed and crossed his arms. “I am so insulted by this. And I'm so bored. I can't reach anything. I ...could try.”  
Break pushed a pillow onto the floor and jumped onto it.  
“There has to be something I can climb on or get into.”  
Break looked around and decided to climb a bookshelf. At least he could find something to read. He stacked some random things and began to climb. He stopped at the third shelf.  
“I hate this tiny body. I barely have any energy in it.” He looks up. “One more shelf.”  
He pulled out a book and tried climbing up it. He immediately slipped and fell, taking an avalanche of books with.  
“Ow.” He tried moving from under a book. “I'm stuck. Reim better get his ass back here fast!”  
A servant was standing outside the door and heard the books falling.  
“Reim, is everything all right in there?”  
Break immediately went silent.  
“Reim?” The servant looked in. “He isn't in here.”  
“Just get out of here.” Break muttered quietly under his breath.  
The sevant looked around once more before leaving.  
“Why couldn't he have picked up a book? I am going to suffocate under here! Why is Reim taking so long?”  
Break eventually gave up struggling after it started making breathing more difficult.  
“Where the hell is Reim? It's been two hours! Maybe three. I want out.”  
There were footsteps outside Reim's door.  
“Finally. Reim! Get in here now! I am stuck and can barely breathe! Get me out of here!”  
As the footsteps approached, Break went silent. He hid when he saw the boots.  
“It isn't Reim.” Barma looked down to the books. “Now who could be under the books.” He rolled his eyes.  
Break tries moving back, but couldn't move anywhere. Barma lifted this books and lifted Break up near his hair.  
“What are you now, Xerxes Break?”  
“I don't have to answer that! Put me down! Put me down, now!”  
“It doth not seem thou art in a position to refuse.”  
“Let me go!”  
Reim carefully stepped into his room with the sword and Emily.  
“Break, I'm... Oh no.”  
“Reim, explain thyself.”  
Reim froze a bit. “It's just a toy.”  
“If thou value it's life, thou shalt not lie.”  
Reim looked down. He didn't want Break to be hurt.  
“I made an illegal contract through the Rainsworth gate. I didn't know it was going to be with Xerxes and it's to bring him back.”  
Barma tossed Break at Reim. “Thou art an idiot.”  
Reim caught Break. “What was I supposed to do?”  
“Get over it. But the book now makes sense.”  
“What book?”  
“Who gave thou permission for this?”  
“Sheryl-sama suggested I do this.”  
Barma was about to respond, but went quiet immediately.  
“She thought it would be best if I did this.”  
“Mind thy tongue. I know enough.” He walked to the door. “Thou shalt be missed.” He turned and left.  
Break looked at Reim. “He took not know pretty well.”  
“Wait for it.”  
There was the loud sound of something shattering.  
“There. Are you alright?”  
“Yes. I'm fine. Now put me with Emily.”  
Reim sets Emily on the bed and puts Break on top of her.  
“Thanks for getting her.”  
“You're welcome. I figured you would want to see her.” Reim lifted the sword. “You'll be telling me what to do?”  
“Yes. Starting with never have that out indoors. Leave it in the case.”  
“Alright.” He set it down. “We'll start tomorrow.”  
“Yeah. Can you get me some food? I'm starving since you were gone so long.”  
Reim rolled his eyes and dropped Break in his pocket. Break smiled widely.  
“Strawberries?”  
“Of course. Now get moving.”  
“If I didn't feel bad you were crushed by books, I would leave you here. I guess I'll never leave you alone again.”  
“Great! I'll never be bored again.”


	11. Break, the Chain 10

“Congratulations, Reim. You destroyed the chain and contractor without Gilbert being here.”  
“That sounds like an insult.”  
“It's not. For the most part. And you're getting much better with the sword.”  
“Yeah. Thanks for teaching me.” Reim put the sword away.  
“No problem. You need a way to defend yourself.” Break yawns and slides into Reim's pocket. “Now go back. It's one in the morning and you've been running me around for days.”  
“Alright. I'll get moving.”  
“Reim, when was the last time you checked how far your incuse has moved?”  
“It's been awhile. Why? How far do you think it moved?”  
“I'm not sure. I was just wondering.” Break blew hair from his face. “Just check it sometime soon. Also, I'll need to speak with Gilbert in the morning.”  
“Why?”  
“For reasons you will eventually find out about. Don't get worried about it. It's nothing bad.”  
“With you, nothing bad could mean only five or six people died.”  
“I promise it has nothing to d with death. And if it does, that will be at least thirty years from now. None of it will be caused by either of us.”  
“I'll trust you on this. You better not disappoint me.”  
“When have I ever done that?”  
“I guess you never really have. Just don't lie about it.”  
“I'm not lying. Just get walking.”  
“I am. Now sleep.”  
“Fine.” Break sinks into Reim's pocket and falls asleep.  
“He's much better while asleep.”

Reim quickly returns to the Barma manor, goes to his room, and nearly collapses on his bed.  
“Wait. I need to take Break out, first.” Reim sets Break on Emily before changing. “Now I can collapse.”  
Reim laid next to Break and fell asleep. Break sat up and looked at him.  
“I really wanted to check the incuse before he fell asleep. Stupid Reim. I'll have to check first thing in the morning.” He laid on Emily and fell back to sleep.

The first thing in the morning, Break was jumping on Reim to wake him up.  
“Reim! You need to wake-up! You slept enough!”  
Reim moved and Break fell into the blankets.  
“Sorry, Break.” Reim sat up and put his glasses on. “Why did you want me to wake-up?”  
“I need to check your incuse before I see Gilbert. Unleash me and pull your shirt down.”  
Break slid down the blanket and onto the floor and waited.  
“Alright.”  
The moment Reim unleashed Break, he looked at the incuse. Reim quickly sealed him and caught Break as he fell.  
“Well?”  
“It's moved.”  
“How far has it moved?”  
“Maybe you should look next time.” Break stuck his tongue out. “Now take me to see Gilbert.”  
“Give me some time to get dressed.”  
“Fine. If I must.”

In about an hour, Reim and Break arrived at the Rainsworth manor.  
“Reim! It's good to see you after such a long time.” Sharon hugged him.  
“It's only been a week.”  
“I know. I just don't like not seeing my friends.”  
Reim hugged back, knowing Sharon was going to cry.  
“As do I.”  
Break sneakily jumped out of Reim's pocket and searched for Gilbert. He found him while almost being squished.  
“Why are you sneaking around like that? Why aren't you with Reim?”  
“Because Sharon was about to cry on him and I have an emergency!”  
“Be quiet.” Gilbert went to another room. “What is it?”  
“Reim's incuse moved super fast. It's three fourths of the way around.”  
“What? How did that happen?”  
“I don't know. We need a plan.”  
“Like what?”  
Break went silent. “I'll think of one. I only need you to help Reim again so he doesn't release me.”  
“Alright.”  
“And don't forget what I told you to do.”  
“I won't.”  
“Good. Now let's plan.”


	12. Break, the Chain 11

Rufus, Gilbert, and Break were sitting in a library and reading every scroll and book in there. Break threw a scroll to the ground.  
"None of these books are helping. There is no possible way to slow an incuse from moving while still using the chain!"  
Rufus rolled his eyes. "I toldst thou that, but thou didn't listen." He closed a book.  
"You don't know everything, Duke. There's no way you have read all these books." Gilbert picked up another book.  
"Would you quit arguing and look for something? I plan on coming back to life, not being a pet to the Will of the Abyss forever."  
"Quit ranting. You're going to fall into a book and have it snap shut on you."  
There was a knock on the library door.  
"Am I allowed to have Break back, yet?" Reim sighed.  
"What dost thou not understand about later? Is thy skull that thick?"  
"Break is my chain. I think I should be able to keep him with me."  
"Reim, go find something else to do. I'll be with you in a few minutes."  
"You said that three days ago." Reim tried opening the door.  
"We locked the door, Reim. We knew you would try to get in." Gilbert tossed another book.  
"I have keys." Reim tries unlocked the door. "Why won't this door unlock?"  
"We put something on the door so you couldn't get through it. All the windows are shut and blocked, too." Break pushed Reim's keys out of the door. "I don't know why you thought we wouldn't prepare for that. Now go away."  
Reim pounds on the door before walking away.  
"Now we need to get back to work."

Reim was walking down the hallway when Oz ran into him.  
"Sorry, Reim. I didn't mean to run you down. Are you okay?"  
Reim brushed himself off. "I'm fine."  
"Sharon told me you've been acting weird lately. Did Break's death finally hit you?" Oz raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. I've had to pick up all of Break's paperwork."  
Oz grinned maliciously.  
"Why are you smiling like that?"  
"Sharon wants to get you so you can relax, but we haven't been able to capture you." Oz tightly gripped his arm. "But now I have you. Sharon! I kidnapped Reim for you!" Oz dragged Reim away.

Break crawled back under the library doors.  
"I have good news. Reim will be out of commission for a few hours to a few days."  
"What happened? Was he hurt?"  
"Worse. Sharon captured him."  
"I found something." Rufus unrolled a long scroll. "A contractor must separate from his or her chain for at least a week before the incuse will slow its movement." He rolled up the scroll. "It seems Reim should live for now."  
"For now. For now is not good enough. We need him around longer!" Gilbert threw a book at him.  
He quickly moved. "Thou should mind thy manners whilst I help." He smacked Gilbert with his fan.  
Break smacked his forehead as the two fought and argued. "This is getting us nowhere!" He slammed a book down. "Stop arguing and keep reading if you want to accomplish anything."  
They stopped arguing and looked at him.  
"I know Gilbert wants me alive and I know the Duke here wants to find a way to fix this. Now shut up and get to reading." He huffed.  
The two rolled their eyes and returned to reading.  
"We'll find something."  
"Keep thy temper under control."  
Break laughs and starts reading again. "Make sure you don't skip over anything."  
"Shut up."  
"Keep thy mouth quiet."  
Break laughed more as the two scowled.  
"I just hope Reim lives through Sharon's super relaxation for him. I bet it won't go well."


	13. Break, the Chain 12

Break was sitting in Reim's pocket and looking out as the two of them and Gilbert were walking back from a mission. Gilbert had barely let Reim release Break in the passed two weeks. This night was one of the occasions Reim released Break without listening. Gilbert was keeping an intense stare on him.  
"Gilbert, is something wrong?" Reim looked nervous. "You keep glaring at me."  
"No. There's nothing. I'm not glaring. Just looking forward." He tried to soften his facial expression.  
"Alright. If you say so. Break, are you okay?"  
"You didn't have permission to release me." Break narrowed his eyes. "I'm a little disappointed you didn't listen to us."  
"I'm sorry." Reim sighed. "I panicked and that was my first reaction."  
"How did you panic? That thing was so tiny and could barely hurt you!" Break flailed his arms and almost fell from Reim's pocket. "I am so angry."  
"I really am sorry about this."  
"You shouldn't have to be sorry. I want to ride on Gilbert's shoulder right now." Break reached his arms out.  
Gilbert reached over and picked up Break, putting him on his shoulder. "What is it?" He spoke quietly.  
"He does not have much longer and I'm worried about him. I don't think his strength has improved enough for him to survive in the abyss. Especially in the core." Break was also quiet. "Do you think you can help?"  
"Not with this. Reim has to do it on his own. Plus, I'm not that well liked. I can probably save him if I need to, but I can't do anything with you."  
"Alright. I can try helping him if I actually appear there." Break sighed. "Are you doing what I told you to?"  
"I wrote down everything you wanted me to. I'll show it to you when we return to the manor."  
"Alright. You have a good memory, so I'm sure you were capable of doing something that simple. Make sure you keep it up to date. And write in everything that changed."  
"I know what you told me and I know what I'm going to do."  
Reim turned around. "Why are you two whispering back there? Releasing Break wasn't that horrible of a thing."  
"We're talking about something completely different." Break waved his hand. "It doesn't concern you right now."  
"Oh. It really doesn't?"  
"Don't be so negative, Reim. Try relaxing and being happy right now. Got it?"  
"I understand." Reim nodded, dying to know what they were talking about.  
“So you have everything under as much control as possible?” Break looked up at Gilbert.  
“Everything I can control is fine. And I will try to find a better way to help you two out.”  
“Alright. I need to get some sleep.” Break jumped into Gilbert's pocket and fell asleep.  
Gilbert walked up and lightly grabbed Reim's shoulder. “We're just trying to protect you as much as we can.”  
“Yes. I know. And I'm trying, too.”  
“We know. And Break isn't mad.”  
“He isn't?” Reim seemed a bit shocked.  
“No. He's mostly worried about you. I think he's mad that he's worried about you.” Gilbert half laughed at it. “Reim, do you know how far along your incuse is?”  
“Probably about half way.”  
“Reim.” Gilbert took a deep breath. “I'm not supposed to tell you this, but your incuse is almost full. Break and I didn't want to worry you. That's why we didn't want you using Break as a chain.”  
“I have no idea what I'm going to do.”  
“We won't let you go in soon. We'll keep you here until everything is fixed. Plus, we can help.”  
“I can't believe this. When will I go in?”  
“If you use Break one more time.”  
Reim's eyes widened. “One more time?”  
“Yes. One more time.” Gilbert stared down.  
“I can't believe only one more time. This isn't good.”  
“Reim, please stay calm for now. You don't want anything bad to happen.”  
Break woke up and looked up.  
“I just can't believe this. It's so terrible. I don't want to go in, yet.”  
“Calm down, Reim!” Break screamed. “Something bad could happen.”  
Reim grabbed Break. “I can't stay calm. Nothing can happen, yet. I'm not ready.”  
“If you don't stop, you might accidentally...”  
Break burst into his chain form.  
“Release me. This isn't good.”  
A giant black and purple hole appeared under Break and Reim.  
“No! Reim! Grab my hand!” Gilbert held onto Reim's hand. “I'll try keeping you out.”  
“It's not working!” Reim was sinking fast.  
Gilbert tried pulling more. “I won't let you go!”  
Despite the struggling, Reim was eventually pulled in, almost taking Gilbert with him.  
“Reim!” Gilbert fell where Break and Reim were. “This happened much too soon."


	14. Break, the Chain 13

"Wake-up." A girl's voice called out. "You need to wake-up."  
Reim heard the voice and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around at all the dolls and vibrant color scheme. "Where am I?" He continued looking around until he saw Break in doll form sitting on a shelf. "Xerxes? What happened to you?" He picked him up.  
"He's going to stay as my precious doll from now on." Alyss appeared in front of Reim and removed Break from his hands. "Kevin is so beautiful, isn't he?"  
"You can't keep him! Xerxes does not belong down here."  
"But wouldn't it be better for him to live down here than to be dead in your world?" She smiled and traced Reim's face.  
Reim quickly stepped back from her, worried he might do something wrong and anger her. "That's what I'm here to talk about. I, much like Xerxes, want to change the past. I want to bring Xerxes back."  
"You do? And why should I listen to you? You have nothing to offer to me except to become another doll on my shelf."  
"You like Xerxes, right? Then you should bring him back to life so he can be happy with his friends."  
"But Kevin belongs to me. After all, I did do him such a big favor so many years ago." She cuddled the doll. "He should have lived here before, so I'm making him live here, now. This is where he belongs."  
"You're wrong! This is not where he belongs! He belongs alive and in the real world!" His eyes widen and he immediately covers his mouth.  
Alyss set Break down and clenched her fists. "Kevin belongs here with me! He's my friend, not yours!" Her screaming became extremely loud. "He will stay with me forever and there is nothing you can do about it!"  
Reim moved back and away from her. He really needed to think of a way to save himself right now.  
"I'm never going to let you take Kevin away from me." She was about to cry. "Cheshire left and now he'll be the only one I have to talk with."  
Reim thought a moment more. "But didn't Xer- Kevin promise to do something for you? Something that he didn't get to finish before he died?"  
"Yes." She sobbed a bit. "That is true. But maybe I changed my mind. Maybe I just want him to stay with me now."  
"I may not be as great as Kevin is, but what if I stay with you in place of him? I will do whatever you want without question as long as you change the pas so he never died. Leave everything else the same. Just change it so he passed out instead of died."  
"Your offer is quite intriguing. I know more people would miss Kevin than they would miss you. And Kevin wouldn't remember you to miss you." She tapped her fingers against her lips. "I might take you up on that deal. Are you anything like Kevin?"  
"No, but I've known him long enough and well enough that I could probably pretend to act like him." He had no idea where he was going with all of this or if he would even make it out alive. He was trying his best to be as convincing as possible. "And I can also promise I will never hurt you or try to hurt you. I'm not that kind of person."  
Alyss walked to Reim and started looking him over. She took his glasses off and played with them like Lily did. "I guess it would be hard for you to hurt me if it weren't for wearing these glasses. Maybe I'll just hide them from you if I let you stay."  
He had a small headache from his eyes straining to see, but didn't mention it. "That would be perfectly fine with me. Just please bring Kevin back."  
"Hm. Kevin gave me an eye when he was here. What would you be willing to sacrifice?" She smiled at him wickedly. "I don't need an eye, though."  
"What do you want me to sacrifice? What do you need?" Reim was shocked at the words coming out of his mouth.  
She started looking him over. "You'll have to let me think. Is there something specific you would give up?"  
"I'll give you anything. Hands, arms, legs, ears, anything. Just bring Xer- Kevin back to life. Please change the past so he lives."  
She kept looking over him. She checked his arms and legs. She pulled on his ears and his hair. She even inspected his teeth, intent on finding the best thing to take from him. He sat there, extremely nervous, but looking brave.  
"I just can't decide on what I should take from you." She looked at his arm again. "Your parts are all in such good shape." She pulled out a knife and held it in front of him. "I guess I'll have to pick at random, then."  
Alyss cleaned off the knife before moving it back to stab. This was the last thing Reim saw before everything turned white.


	15. Break, the Chain End

Reim woke up, staring at a ceiling. He was a bit bloodied up and had no idea what had just happened to him. He closed his eyes again, deciding the light was too bright for him. He heard a set of footsteps approaching, but didn't open his eyes. He heard a voice, but couldn't make out the words. Soon, there was another set of footsteps. He felt himself being lifted off the ground. He wanted to see the two people who were helping him, but still couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.  
"He seems to be fine. He appeared quicker than I thought."  
"Yes, but that's a good thing. Kind of ironic you're the one who found him."  
"Yes. I'm well aware of the irony. Now stop talking. You can't do a very good job of carrying people, so we need to get him to a bedroom quickly."  
Reim tried opening his eyes to see who was carrying him, but everything was blurry. He never got his glasses back. That's when he remembered something was about to get cut off before he passed out. "Tell me." He barely managed to get that out.  
The two carrying Reim almost stopped, shocked that he was speaking.  
"Tell you what?"  
"What... did I lose?"  
They stopped and looked where the blood was.  
"Nothing."  
"You are completely intact. Now keep quiet. You need to conserve your energy."  
Reim nodded once and went back to being quiet. He soon felt himself being set into a bed.  
The people who the voices belonged to began to undress Reim and fix his wounds. They closed the door for now.  
"You should go to sleep. Things will go much quicker that way."  
Reim didn't move as he had already fallen asleep.

Reim had awoken three hours later. He opened his eyes and stared up. He felt better that it was darker, but was still getting a headache because he didn't have glasses.  
"You can't see, can you?" The person stood above him.  
"No. I can't. You're nothing but a blur." He was going to reach up to the person, but he could barely move his arms.  
"Perhaps these will help."  
The blurred figure set a pair of glasses on Reim's face. Reim blinked a few times and looked back at the figure again.  
"Xerxes?" The shock of seeing him made him sit straight up.  
"Welcome back to the real world, Reim." Break gave his signature smile.  
"But how did this work? How am I still alive? How do you remember me?"  
"Now, now. Calm down. One question at a time. The Will of the Abyss apparently took whatever deal you made her. You're still alive because, obviously, she didn't kill you. I remember you because I have my ways."  
"How long was I gone?"  
Break sat next to Reim and pushed him to a relaxing position. "You were only in there for ten years. Lucky you."  
"What kind of shape are you in?"  
"A bit better than I was before. Apparently your plea did some amazing work."  
"Were you the one who found me and who helped you carry me?"  
"I did find you and Gilbert helped carry you. That's why you were so lop-sided when you were being carried. Before you ask, this is the Rainsworth manor. I live here with Sheryl and Sharon, Gilbert lives in the Nightray manor with Oz and Alice, and the stupid master of yours is still alive."  
"Oz and Alice survived?"  
"Yes. Gilbert and I made a book for you about everything that happened while you were gone and what changed after the Will changed the past. So if you have any more questions, you can just read the book. Gilbert will be here with it in a few minutes."  
"You really planned these things out. How did you save the book? And how does Gilbert remember me? Who else remembers me?"  
"We have our ways, he has his ways, Raven and the bird brained duke."  
"You aren't very helpful with some of the questions."  
"Only the questions you don't need to know the answers to."  
Gilbert slowly opened the door and entered. He set a giant book on the stand next to Reim.  
"Hello, Gilbert. It's nice to see you again." Reim managed to wave.  
"It's good to know you're safe." Gilbert gave a small smile.  
"Do I really have to read that entire book?"  
Gilbert and Break nod. "Yes."  
"That will take a long time. Where am I going to be staying?"  
Gilbert and Break looked at each other. This was the one thing they hadn't thought about.  
"I have no home right now?" Reim raised an eyebrow.  
Break awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "That doesn't matter right now. It only matters that you came out in good shape."  
"And that you're still alive."  
Gilbert grabbed Break's shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone." He walked out.  
"Reim, I hope you know you're crazy for doing everything you did."  
"I'm well aware of that." He laid back down.  
"I'd say almost crazier than me. Almost."  
"I don't think I'm that close."  
"I can tell you need some more sleep. I'll leave you be for now."  
"Thank you, Xerxes."  
"You're welcome. And I have some paperwork for you to do in the morning."  
"Are you serious?"  
"I'm old and blind. I need someone to do my work." Break smiled and laughed as he left the room.  
"I guess it's almost going to be like I never left at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never put in what was removed because I was so indecisive. You can imagine what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Bio of Break  
> “Normal” Form  
> Break's “normal” form consists of him wearing purple pants, a white shirt, and purple cloak, and a large, black hat. He is six inches tall and has the exact same features as his regular self.  
> While in his “normal” form, Break lives in Reim's front pocket.
> 
> Chain Form  
> While in his chain form, Break wears a long, purple cloak that flows out like Emily's dress, a pink shirt, half of a mask to cover the left part of his face, and a black hat. He is eleven feet tall and has a sword for a right arm.


End file.
